Mordomias
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Um rei sem sentimentos que só pensa no seu pajem e um serviçal que deseja carnalmente o seu rei. São serviços prestados a um rei impiedoso que não olha a meios para atingir os seus fins. [SasukexNaruto][SasukexSai] [Yaoi] [Lemon]
1. O Pajem e o Rei

**Título** – Mordomias

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Descrição** – Yaoi Lemon, com os seguintes pares: Sasuke x Naruto e Sasuke x Sai.

**Atenção** – Contêm sexo e asneiras. Naruto não me pertence porque se pertencesse passava a ser mais um Yaoi para as FanGirls.

**Dedicatória** – Este é um presente de Páscoa para duas das melhores pessoas do mundo. A primeira parte é dedicada a Yukix (Dead Lady quase que vomita SasuNaru) e a segunda parte é para Dead Lady (mesmo não sendo um ItachiSasu nem nada parecido, pelo menos ela não odeia como odeia SasuNaru).

Se eu fosse o coelhinho da Páscoa toda a gente ia emagrecer porque os ovos de chocolate seriam substituídos por Yaoi.

**1ª Parte – O Pajem e o Rei**

Olhos escuros fitavam o pálido céu nascido de uma ténue madrugada. As nuvens competiam numa corrida ao sabor do vento, dando protagonismo ao orgulhoso sol que começava a exibir os seus radiantes raios de luz. Olhos escuros não desviam da sua observação e continuavam a fitar algo que nem sabiam o que era.

Levou a sua mão ao curto cabelo preto e despenteou-o ainda mais que a aragem. Suspirou e concentrou a sua atenção numa das varandas do castelo que, de repente, ganhara movimento.

- Sua alteza, chegou uma mensagem do reino de Suna a pedir auxílio. Parece que chegaram informações de um ataque…

- Sim, sim… Envie uns quantos homens para lá. Tenho mais com que me preocupar do que isso. – ripostou uma voz autoritária e que soou um pouco rudemente.

Uma figura alta, magra, com cabelos negros um pouco acima dos ombros e espetados, olhos negros e uma expressão fria caminhou através da varanda. Ostentava uma pose rígida e inexpressiva, exibia uma postura de um rei impiedoso que não olhava aos meios para atingir os seus fins. Ignorando o olhar que agora poisava sobre ele, continuou a avançar e sendo seguido pelos criados que insistiam em endireitar-lhe a capa luxuosamente trabalhada, bordada à mão e cheia de ouro que pendia e tilintava.

- Chegou também um recado de…

- Entreguem isso ao Naruto e ele que se amanhe. Não quero ouvir mais mensagens lamechas de fãs, pedidos de ajuda, elogios, almoços e a merda que for…

- Mas sua alteza, estas mensagens devem passar primeiro pelo rei para que ele dê as suas ordens…

- E eu estou a ordenar que não me façam perder tempo com isso. Agora parem de tomar o meu tempo.

Alguns criados fizeram uma vénia e recuaram, enquanto outros continuaram a insistir em seguir os passos do seu líder.

- Alteza, acha seguro entregar estas mensagens a Sir Naruto e deixar que seja ele a tratar delas?

A figura altiva parou e fitou os criados com uma expressão abominável que os assustou e obrigou a recuar uns passos.

- O Naruto é um dos meus conselheiros e se eu digo que devem deixar isso com ele, quem são vocês para contestar?

Virou as costas e não deu tempo para ajeitaram de novo o seu manto. Um sorriso inexpressivo ecoou um pouco distante. Aquele que estivera a observar tudo tentava esboçar um riso pelo que ouvira, mas parecia que nunca soubera sorrir ou mostrar uma expressão agradável. Voltou a despentear os cabelos e voltou a sua atenção para a luminosidade que começava a envolver o ambiente à sua volta.

- É claro que confia imenso no Naruto, sua Alteza. – disse para consigo. – Ele é o seu companheiro de todas as noites, de todas as missões e de sempre que perde a paciência… – tentou sorrir mais uma vez mas falhando. – Enquanto eu sou apenas mais um criado…

- Sasuke, tens te esquecido de assinar estes pergaminhos. – disse um jovem loiro, cuja idade rondava a mesma daquele que anteriormente chamaram alteza. Tinha o cabelo espetado e a franja recolhida por uma fita escarlate e vestiam umas roupas brancas presas na cintura por um cinto amarelo.

O moreno atirou-se para cima de umas almofadas poisadas no chão e, abrindo as mãos, olhou para o tecto cheio de traves douradas e grandiosos relevos que alargavam mais as sombras da ampla divisão.

- Não as assinei porque nem as li. Deixo este trabalho contigo.

- Estas a dizer que precisas mais uma vez de mim para te ajudar…

O loiro aproximou-se do moreno e sentou-se ao seu lado sobre as almofadas. Debruçou a sua cabeça sobre a face do moreno, tapando-lhe a visão sobre o tecto.

- Estou a dizer que isso é trabalho desnecessário para mim, enquanto até alguém como tu é capaz de o fazer. – disse Sasuke sem sequer sorrir e se incomodar em desviar o seu olhar dos olhos azuis que agora o fitavam, escassos centímetros acima.

- Não entendo se devo encarar como um elogio ou não, mas continuarás a levar comigo todas as noites.

Naruto baixou a sua cabeça e os lábios tocaram na boca do outro, enterrando a sua língua cada vez mais fundo dentro da boca oposta. O moreno elevou uma das suas mãos e com ela apertou mais os lábios contra lábios, enquanto tocava nos finos cabelos loiros do companheiro. O manto foi desapertado e quando o pajem se preparava para o tirar, foi detido pelo rei.

- Agora não Naruto. Tenho assuntos para tratar mas mais logo continuaremos…

Sasuke voltou a cobrir os ombros com a bela vestimenta e rolando sobre as almofadas saiu pelo lado oposto. Abriu a porta e ausentou-se.

Caminhou por corredores, cujos caminhos tão bem conhecia. Viu mais vénias descerem sobre ele e saudações dos seus criados a tentarem em vão escutar a voz do seu chefe. Cruzou esquinas, até sair mais uma vez para a varanda e dando a volta ao castelo pelo lado de fora. Ouviu passos na direcção oposta e quase que esbarrou com um outro jovem de cabelos curtos escuros e olhos tão escuros como os seus. Trazia uma túnica azul escura que ele próprio se incomodara em rasgar para lhe cobrir apenas os mamilos e deixar a barriga descoberta. As calças eram apertadas e curtas, mostrando as botas de sola alta.

- Bom dia Alteza. – cumprimentou, tentando esboçar um sorriso mas voltando a falhar. Decididamente ele não sabia sorrir perante pessoas. Esperou ouvir uma resposta que nunca foi murmurada no mínimo. Sasuke continuou a avançar sem sequer deter o passo e olhar para trás. Dificilmente tinha-se percebido que passara alguém por ele.

E o criado cruzou mais umas varandas e voltou ao seu posto. Sentou-se sobre a enorme muralha e deteve o seu olhar sobre o horizonte cada vez mais brilhante e mais acolhedor. Pássaros cantavam e esvoaçavam pelos céus, fazendo arbitrariamente voos picados sobre a sua cabeça como se o estivessem a ameaçar. Este seria mais um dia de sua missão cansativa que era ficar ali sentado durante todo o tempo a tentar detectar um ataque que nunca chegaria.

A noite voltava a manifestar-se mais uma vez. O rei regressava aos seus aposentos depois de um dia árduo, atormentado por coisas fúteis. Abriu a porta do quarto, onde já era aguardado por alguém deitado sobre a majestosa cama.

- Já chegaste Sasuke. Tenho estado à tua espera há imenso tempo…

O moreno desapertou o manto e deixou-o cair sobre o pavimento. Tirou as botas e atirou-as para o mais longe possível. Encaminhou-se para uma outra divisão e, ainda vestido com as sedas brancas, entrou dentro de uma enorme banheira cheia de água. Fechou os olhos, deixou-se escorregar e ficou ali absorto em pensamentos.

- Nem ao menos um beijo de boa noite para mim?

O pajem entrou também na divisão e entrou na banheira sem pedir licença. Já estava sem roupas e cada vez aproximava-se da sua majestade.

- Foi um dia exausto para mim e agora só quero relaxar.

- Um dia cansativo? – repetiu revoltado. – Tudo o que fizeste foi estar sentado numa cadeira cheia de almofadas a assinar papeis, enquanto eu tive de domar uns quantos cavalos, escovar outros, polir as suas armas e ainda dar-me ao trabalho de tirar as minhas roupas quando aqui cheguei. Penso que mereço uma recompensa só por isto…

A jovem majestade abriu os olhos e fitou-o. Era tão chato aquele seu pajem, que o incomodava ainda mais que todos os outros servos. Fitou o seu corpo nu, reflectido por debaixo da água e sentiu um pequeno estímulo dentro de si. Naruto inclinou-se e beijou-o de novo. Roçou a sua língua na língua alheia, enquanto afundava mais a cabeça de Sasuke na banheira.

- Quero que me pagues agora por todos aqueles pergaminhos que atiraste para mim, sem te incomodares a ler e assinar…

Começou a desapertar os botões da túnica e as calças que flutuaram pela água. Separou a sua boca da outra e ambos fitaram-se começando a arder em desejo.

- És realmente chato Naruto e nem me deixas descansar um pouco. Vais pagar por este teu atrevimento.

O moreno inverteu a posição e fez o seu corpo flutuar por cima do outro. Abalroou a boca do seu criado e penetrou-a com a sua língua que a explorou de forma agressiva. Afundaram as cabeças na água, enquanto o jogo de encaixe dos lábios continuava. Com umas das suas mãos reais atacou o órgão do loiro e deteve-o, enquanto o massajava.

- Ahhhhh!!! Hummnnnn… – a boca do servo soltou-se dentro de água e soltou um gemido que foi abafado pela espuma.

Quando ficaram sem fôlego regressaram à superfície e arfaram, tentaram recuperar o ar. Tinham as caras muito próximas e continuavam a fitarem-se com ambição. Assim que Sasuke conseguiu controlar a respiração, voltou a mergulhar e colocou o membro do outro na sua boca.

- Ahhhhhh… Sasuke!!! Pára! - continuou a gemer enquanto apertava as suas mãos na borda da banheira e segurava-se com toda força que conseguia.

Dentro de água, é claro que a alteza não ouvia e colocou um dos seus dedos no ânus do companheiro. Continuou a percorrer com a sua boca todo o órgão, enquanto colocava o seu segundo dedo na parte de trás.

- Não Sasuke!!! Isso dói… – soluçou de novo, mas milagrosamente sentiu a dor a desaparecer e o moreno emergiu da água.

- Mesmo depois destas vezes todas ainda continuas apertado.

- Tu sabes que eu odeio isso. – resmungou o Naruto saindo de dentro da banheira.

Sasuke lambeu os seus lábios e voltou a fitá-lo com um olhar esfomeado.

- E tu sabes que eu adoro quando gritas, quer seja de dor ou prazer. Os teus berros fazem-me eloquecer ainda mais… – também saiu de dentro de água e seguiu o outro para dentro do quarto. Colocou uma pequena túnica sobre o seu corpo nu, apertando-a unicamente numa mola sobre o ombro direito e numa corda envolta à cintura. Atrás de si ouviu o baralho de papel a ser remexido e quando se voltou para trás viu o pajem a caminhar na sua direcção com alguns pergaminhos.

- Estes aqui não assinei, porque quero saber a tua opinião. Acho que devíamos recusar o pedido desta festa e ir antes em auxílio a este reino…

O moreno retirou os incomodativos pedaços de papel das mãos do outro e deixou-os cair na laje fria. Avançou e avançou, acompanhando os passos que recuavam centímetros atrás.

- Eu prefiro dar a minha opinião sobre a tua performance hoje. Estás a fazer-me esperar muito tempo e vais pagar por isto tudo.

- Mas Sasu…

Naruto bateu contra as traves da cama e caiu sobre o colchão. Agora estava apanhado, pois a sua alteza estava exactamente em cima de si.

- Sabes Naruto… – o olhar frio estava a fulminar a vítima por debaixo de si. – És mesmo irresistível… Nem sabes a água na boca com que fico só de olhar para esses teus olhos…

Um corpo deitou-se sobre o outro corpo de novo. Encheu com a sua saliva a pálida cara da frágil criatura por debaixo de si e foi descendo pelo pescoço, brincou com os mamilos, enquanto gemidos ecoavam pela divisão inteira e foi percorrendo cada curva e músculo do corpo do loiro para seu próprio prazer. Voltou a abocanhar o membro mas a sua cara foi afastada pelas mãos do parceiro de todas as noites.

- Estás a deixar-me impaciente. – refutou, enquanto as suas mãos dançavam sobre o corpo nu.

- Porque todas as noites me expões a esta humilhação?

- Tu sabes a resposta…

O moreno retirou o cinto e prendeu as mãos do loiro na cabeceira dourada da grandiosa cama.

- Que estás a fazer???

- Certifico-me que as tuas mãos não me incomodam mais hoje.

Após ter feito a amarra bem apertada, voltou a poisar as suas delicadas mãos perfumadas sobre o corpo nu e voltou a invadi-lo com a sua boca. Desceu, desceu até esfregar as mãos nas coxas do jovem e enterrar a sua boca no órgão erecto do criado.

Ouviu os gemidos e queixumes que soavam mais sexys que nunca. Quando sentiu que a erecção do companheiro estava para breve, retirou a sua boca e, afastando um pouco a sua túnica, abriu as pernas do outro e penetrou-o.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!! Pára Sasuke!!!

- Vais continuar a gritar para eu parar? – murmurou ao ouvido do loiro, ao mesmo tempo que começava as investidas.

- Não. Não pares… Dá-me com mais força!

- Bem me parecia que não ias resistir por muito tempo.

As estocadas continuaram, cada vez mais fortes e acompanhavam os gritos que Naruto não parava de libertar da sua garganta. Ambos os corpos se arquearam, quando juntos atingiram o clímax. O pajem sentiu a semente do seu rei a ser entornada dentro dele, enquanto o corpo caía sobre o seu tronco nu e palpitante. Estiveram assim por segundos até que a corda que prendia as suas mãos foi alargada e ele conseguiu soltar-se.

- Por hoje chega e vou indo… – mas foi detido pelas mãos da sua senhoria que agarrou os seus pulsos com força e não o deixou afastar-se nem um centímetro.

- Nem penses, não vais a lado nenhum. Ainda não é suficiente…

O monarca deitou-se sobre a cama e arrastou o corpo do outro para cima do seu. Naruto, sem mais demoras, desprendeu o botão que ocultava parcialmente o corpo semi-nu e beijou-o. A sua cara foi guiada pelas mãos do moreno que abriram a boca… – Nem penses Sasuke… – e colocaram o órgão real dentro da boca, ignorando o pedido suplicante. Controlou a subia e descida da face do jovem de olhos azuis, enquanto se certificava que não ficava nenhuma parte do seu membro por ser espicaçada. Quando sentiu que estava a chegar ao limite, apertou com mais força a cabeça do parceiro, não o deixando mover-se um único milímetro e deixou sair a sua erecção para dentro da boca de Naruto. Levantou-lhe a cabeça pelo cabelo e aproximou a sua face da dele.

- Que tal te sabe o meu sémen real?

- És um cabrão Sasuke… – soprou o servo para o ar, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a língua do seu amante a entrar na sua boca e a saborear o seu próprio esperma.

- Não devias dizer isso do teu rei. Sabes que sou impiedoso mas hoje até que estou muito amável. Vou deixar-te brincar um pouco com o meu corpo. – disse orgulhosamente e libertou os cabelos loiros macios e finos.

Naruto abriu as pernas do seu amado e voltou a colocar aí a sua boca. Incrivelmente ele resistia e nem um som saía da sua boca.

- Hei-de um dia conseguir fazer-te gemer.

- Então vais precisar mais do que isso…

O loiro retirou a sua boca e desta vez enfiou o seu órgão dentro do parceiro. Sasuke mordeu o lábio mas da sua boca não saiu nenhum ruído. Naruto deu uma nova estocada, o mais forte que conseguiu mas o quarto continuou mergulhado no caos do silêncio. O calor continuou a envolver a fria divisão do pedra, sendo os gritos de prazer por parte de Naruto os únicos que percorriam por cada brecha e buraco entre as pedras do castelo, mas naquele quarto tão distante dos outros eram impossíveis de ouvir.

O pajem começava a perder as forças e a ficar cansado, por mais que tentasse ainda não tinha ouvido nada da boca do outro. Começou a diminuir lentamente a sua força e quando estavam praticamente fracas, Sasuke soltou um suspiro prazeroso e em segundos atingiu o extremo. O corpo do loiro vergou sobre o dele e juntos sentiram a respiração forçada que amainava do peito de cada um. Entrelaçaram as mãos uma na outra e deixaram-se ficar ambos de olhos fechados, esperando que a respiração normaliza-se.

- Hoje foste bom Naruto.

O rei saiu debaixo do corpo despido do seu companheiro das noites e cobriu-se com a túnica branca. Apertou só a mola do ombro e encaminhou-se de novo para o quarto dos banhos.

- Depois de teres obtido aquilo que querias, vais embora e deixas-me sozinho? – perguntou Naruto ainda com grandes dificuldades em respirar.

- Recordo-te que foste tu que interrompeste o meu banho.

O loiro resmungou algo que a majestade não ouviu e caiu no sono. O moreno voltou a despir as suas vestes e entrou novamente dentro da água que já estava quase fria. Deixou-se ficar por ali durante o que lhe pareceu quase uma eternidade. Quando a água ficou gelada, ele saiu, voltou a cobrir o seu corpo com a túnica, mas em vez de voltar a entrar no quarto seguiu pela porta das traseiras, que o levaram ao grande corredor da torre norte. Caminhou pela passagem escura, decorada com inúmeras armaduras que lhe davam um aspecto terrífico devido às sombras que projectavam.

Passos ouviram-se no sentido oposto. Ao cruzar a esquina, esbarrou num outro indivíduo, com o qual tivera o mesmo contratempo de manhã.

- Sai…

- Boa noite Alteza! Espero que a sua noite esteja a correr bem…

Sasuke tentou esconder uma expressão impaciente e nervosa com tais palavras. Afinal, que queria aquele criado insinuar? O sorriso cínico que lhe era sempre devolvido apesar das imensas missões que lhe destinava era muito constrangedor e irritava-o profundamente. O rei podia não sorrir mas quando o fazia era um sorriso agradável, mas aquele sujeito… Virou-lhe as costas e prosseguiu o seu caminho, sabendo que era observado pelas costas.

Sai fechou os olhos e levou mais uma vez as mãos ao seu cabelo negro e curto. Estava habituado a cruzar-se com a sua majestade sempre naquelas alturas e apesar de não o fazer de propósito, tinha-se tornado num hábito. Virou as costas quando os passos tinham deixado de se ouvir o continuou o seu caminho. Saiu para o exterior por uma porta entreaberta e empoleirou-se no parapeito da varanda. A noite estava calma, brilhante, a luz não se cansava de sorrir e o vento do noroeste abraçava os corpos dos aventureiros da escuridão. Cruzou os braços, cobrindo a sua barriga descoberta e deixou-se ser envolvido pela aragem fresca. O dia seguinte seria mais um dia…

**Fim da 1ª Parte**


	2. O Serviçal e o Rei

**2ª Parte – O Serviçal e o Rei**

O vento agreste cortava o ar num rodopio que levantava as palhas que cobriam os telhados das pequenas casas camponesas, levantava poeiras e obrigava os infelizes a correrem em busca de abrigo. Apenas um indivíduo resistia a tal violência, sentado no seu habitual posto de vigia na enorme muralha que cercava o castelo. Os seus cabelos negros curtos esvoaçavam e as suas vestes curtas e justas ao corpo estavam a tornarem-se mais geladas. Levantou-se e caminhou através da muralha. A noite estava quase a despertar mas até lá ainda tinha umas horas para poder detectar um ataque inimigo.

Um outro homem apareceu a correr e gritou do fundo da muralha.

- Sai, Sir Naruto quer falar contigo.

O jovem sem emoções esboçou um sorriso sem alegria e desceu. Cruzou o pátio e entrou dentro do castelo. Caminhou pelos átrios que abrigavam alguém da ventania que se levantava aos poucos. Bateu numa porta e, após ouvir a licença, entrou.

- Sai… ainda bem que vieste. Surgiu aqui um problema e parte da muralha sul acabou por desabar. Este não é o teu habitual posto mas gostaria que te encarregasses dele enquanto não a restauramos.

- Às ordens. – acatou a ordenação e fez uma pequena vénia. Preparava para se retirar, quando vozes ouviram-se do outro lado da porta. O rei estava a passar e mais uma vez trazia atrás de si muitos criados inúteis, pois a sua voz estava ríspida e cruel.

- Não estou interessado nessa reunião e já dei as minhas ordens. Quanto à muralha, ela só deixará de desabar quanto tivermos arquitectos capazes que não façam esboços errados da sua reconstrução.

- Mas Alteza… devíamos começar a reconstruir aquela parte antes de mais nada.

- Para voltar a cair? Quero alguém competente que o faça.

- Alteza e…

- Eu já entreguei esse assunto ao Naruto, por isso desamparem-me a loja. Vão escovar roupas, cavalos, pedras, o que quiserem mas deixem-me.

Barulhos de passos apressados afastaram-se pelo corredor e este em breve ficou mais calmo. Naruto do outro lado da porta suspirou e voltou a olhar para os seus papéis.

- Ficas então encarregado daquilo até estar reconstruída.

- Sim. – murmurou Sai com o olhar preso na porta fechada, tentando ignorar o jovem criado atrás de si.

Uma nova rebelaria voltou a ouvir-se do outro lado da porta, o que mostrava que ainda estava lá alguém. Uma voz potente e indelicada voltou a elevar-se.

- Chamem-me o Sai!

- Parece que o rei pensa no mesmo que eu. Ele deve estar a chamar-te para te atribuir a mesma função.

Naruto começou a rir e sentou-se numa poltrona a reler os restantes pergaminhos que tinha para assinar. O outro jovem abriu a porta e, sem dizer nada, saiu. Sabia perfeitamente onde o rei o esperaria, apesar de situações como aqueles serem raríssimas. No corredor cruzou-se com um criado apressado que corria por todo o lado.

- Aí está, senhor Sai. A sua majestade mandou chamá-lo. Ela o aguarda…

O moreno fez um sinal a pedir para o servo se calar.

- Eu sei muito bem onde ele está e vou já apresentar-me diante dele. Podes retirar-te.

Sai caminhou pelas amplas divisões, pelas escadarias, subiu as escadas em espiral da torre sul, entrou numa porta e deteve-se a olhar para o grande compartimento. Quadros e tapeçarias cobriam todas as brechas das paredes, tapetes impediam que uma laje sequer do chão fosse pisada descuidadamente e o mobiliário provava claramente que ali ficava mais uns aposentos de sua majestade.

Uma mulher semi-despida saiu de uma das portas. Trazia uma túnica simples e branca a cobrir-lhe o fino corpo e nas mãos transportava um tabuleiro com frascos de loções e cremes. Parou ao ver o rapaz à sua frente, fez um sinal para dentro do quarto de onde saíra e prosseguiu a sua tarefa de arrumar tudo o que trazia no tabuleiro.

O jovem moreno voltou a pôr a sua atenção na porta entreaberta e tentou ganhar coragem antes de entrar. Segundos depois ouviu uma voz sua conhecida, a mesma voz que estava sempre a ouvir a todos os momentos quer acordado quer em sonhos.

- Podes entrar Sai. Estava à tua espera.

Ele avançou, passou pelo intervalo da porta e, de repente o seu olhar encheu-se cheio de luz, proveniente de várias velas que iluminavam a escura divisão e deixavam um aroma estranho no ar. Uma enorme piscina cheia de água quente ocupava a maior parte da sala. Várias mulheres encontravam-se por toda a parte. Umas regulavam a temperatura da água numa pequena chaleira, outras faziam a mistura da água quente que saía com a que esfriava. Uma tratava de limpar as vestes reais, outras iam buscar cremes e as últimas rodeavam o rei dentro de água, enquanto lhe aplicavam as loções e massajavam a pele.

- Quais são as ordens de sua Alteza? – perguntou o serviçal, fazendo uma vénia como sinal de respeito.

- Já deves ter ouvido que uma parte da muralha sul desabou esta tarde. – falou o imponente, enquanto erguia uma mão de dentro de água e a fitava.

- Sim, já ouvi.

- Quero que te encarregues de refazer o esboço dela e a mandes construir.

- Lamento mas não sou arquitecto e não percebo nada disso…

Os olhos de Sai prenderam-se na figura real oculta parcialmente por entre o vapor de água.

- Mas percebes de cimento, de pedra, de rigidez, de suporte e de vulnerabilidade. Sei que consegues reconstruir aquela muralha de forma competente para não voltar a cair. Tens passado grande parte do tempo a caminhar por ela e quem melhor do que tu para tratar disso. Só precisas de ordenar que os outros farão a construção do modo que quiseres.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado, sua Alteza, mas vejo-me obrigado a refutar e a aconselhar a escolha de outro mais habilitado para o cargo.

Água molhou o chão violentamente e algumas criadas assustaram-se. Sasuke tinha acabado de bater com força na água e espalhá-la.

- Não contradigas o que eu ordeno. Se digo que tu és adequado para o fazer, então irás seguir as minhas ordens.

Sai fechou os olhos e deformou a sua boca numa expressão agradável mas que se tornava estranha.

- Eu também conheço as minhas habilidades e estou a avisar que não sou o indicado para essa missão. É normal, por vezes, um rei enganar-se e atribuir mal os cargos. Eu apenas estou a corrigi-lo antes que cometa uma loucura.

As mulheres que massajavam o rei pararam de o fazer e apressaram-se a sair da água, o quanto antes. Porém Sasuke apenas fez um sinal desagradável e ordenou para que saíssem todas. Levantou-se e saiu de dentro de água. Caminhou altivamente e sem colocar nada sobre o corpo nu até ao servo.

- Admiro a tua coragem em contrariares as minhas ordens. Nem mesmo Naruto alguma vez o fez.

- Sua Alteza deve ter em conta que eu não sou como esse parvo do Naruto que basta pedir-lhe para abrir as pernas e ele abre.

Sasuke parou diante do outro moreno e fitou-o mais intensivamente. O seu olhar mirou-o de alto a baixo e cruzou os braços.

- Queres dizer que és mais capaz do que o Naruto?

- Apenas digo que não me deixo controlar como ele. – Sai fitava-o com uma expressão séria e tinha desistido do seu sorriso falso.

- Interessante…

O serviçal sentiu o seu corpo a ser invadido pelo olhar do seu rei, que quase o devorava.

- Então mostra-me do que és capaz…

Sasuke agarrou na mão áspera do rapaz e guiou-o até à piscina. Voltou a entrar dentro de água e fez sinal para que o imitasse. Sai também entrou dentro de água. Sem despir as suas roupas.

- Então queres dizer que sabes do que se passa entre mim e o Naruto.

- Sim. – sorriu mais uma vez e falhando verdadeiramente. – Como disse, não sou igual a todas essas pessoas à sua volta que fazem tudo o que lhes é ordenado.

- E se eu ordenar para tirares a tua roupa, o que farás? – perguntou o rei, mergulhando o seu corpo todo dentro de água, com excepção da cabeça.

- Não farei nada porque sei que se não o fizer a própria majestade o fará de forma impaciente.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio e fechou os punhos nervosamente. Estava a tentar não perder a paciências mas já não estava a resultar. Sai o fitava cobiçosamente e desafiante.

- Que queres então?

- Saber que me acharás melhor que o Naruto e saber se conseguirei pôr-te a gemer e gritar.

- Então mostra-me tudo o que tens.

Sasuke atirou-se para cima do outro e despiu-lhe as vestes apertadas dentro de água. Levou a mão ao órgão do moreno e apertou-o. Sai libertou um gemido e arqueou-se um pouco.

- Então que se passa? Já não me pareces tão confiante de ti e estás a portar-te como o Naruto.

- Apenas sua Alteza me apanhou desprevenido.

Sai abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos escuros à sua frente. Sasuke aproximou-se mais dele e levou a boca ao ouvido.

- Desculpas como essas não serão aceites…

O rei mordiscou-lhe a orelha e começou a descer, dançando com a sua língua sobre a pele fria e pálida de Sai, enquanto fazia momentos circulares sobre o membro dentro de água.

- Dou-te dois pontos por isto, porque a esta hora Naruto já estaria a gritar.

A boca continuou a descer e começou a brincar com os mamilos. Sai permanecia imóvel, sério e sem evidências que ia solta o mínimo gemido. Sasuke continuou a descer pelo tronco enterrando a cabeça dentro de água e abocanhou o membro do criado. Segundos depois regressou à superfície mas a expressão do outro moreno continuava a mesma.

- Nada ainda? Vais pagar ainda mais caro esse teu atrevimento.

A fúria percorria toda a expressão do Sasuke, estava a perder a paciência… Saltou para a borda da piscina e sentou-se com as pernas dentro de água.

- Se agora me der licença majestade…

Sem esperar pela resposta, Sai introduziu a sua cabeça entre as coxas do indivíduo real e lambeu o órgão. Começou por movimentos em ziguezague, substituindo-os de seguida por movimentos de vaivém. Sasuke tentou a toda a força fechar a boca e controlar um gemido.

- Isso é batota majestade. Eu não engoli nenhum grito de prazer há bocado.

Sai obrigou Sasuke a deitar-se sobre a laje e voltou a abocanhar o seu membro. Sasuke abriu os braços sobre o chão e sentiu o seu órgão a ser aquecido.

- Ahhh!!! Hummnn!!!

- Parece que consegui.

Sai sorriu e apesar de o sorriso desta vez não lhe ter saído mal, continuava a dar o aspecto de sarcasmo. Colocou um joelho na borda da piscina e subiu. Jogou com os mamilos reais e certificou-se que não deixava nenhuma parte do corpo do seu rei por ser coberta com a sua saliva. Quanto já estava satisfeito com os gemidos que ouvia, abriu as coxas e penetrou o moreno. Sasuke gritou ainda mais alto e deixou que as estocadas começassem.

- Confesso que és melhor que o Naruto nessa função. Mas ainda não é suficiente.

- Fico feliz que sua Alteza seja demasiado exigente.

Sai vergou o corpo do outro e virou-o de costas. Obrigou Sasuke a arrebitar o seu traseiro e voltou a enfiar aí o seu membro. Agarrou com força nos quadris e regressou aos seus movimentos iniciais. Sasuke mordeu o lábio com força, fazendo sangue, tentando evitar que os gemidos que saíam da sua boca fossem mais altos. Quando Sai chegou ao seu clímax, agarrou com mais força na cintura do rei e puxou-o mais para si, enquanto vertia o seu sémen dentro dele. Retirou o seu membro e deitou-se ao lado exausto.

- Confesso que nunca esperei que fosses tão bom assim Sai. Não acredito que tenho estado a perder isto…

Sasuke levantou-se e voltou a entrar dentro de água. Mergulhou e regressou à superfície. Sai continuava deitado no chão a ofegar. Nadou e meteu-se em pé dentro da banheira. Abriu as pernas do criado e foi a vez dele o penetrar.

- Humnnn!!!

O primeiro gemido soltou-se da garganta de Sai. Sasuke puxou-o para si, fazendo-o sentar-se na banheira e foi-lhe mordiscando os mamilos, enquanto continuava com as investidas. Sai gemia cheio de prazer e nem tentava evitar os pequenos gritos que lançava.

- Isto é mais uma vitória para mim.

- Não, sua Alteza. Desta vez a vitória foi minha. Eu nunca tinha dito que não ia gemer. Apenas agora é estou a sentir a verdadeira satisfação para o fazer.

O moreno fechou os seus braços sobre as costas de Sasuke o que fez com que ambos sentissem com a mesma intensidade as estocadas. Sasuke sentiu chegar ao limite e os dois corpos esticaram-se e caíram dentro de água juntos. Ficaram a boiar enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

Apertaram as mãos e nadaram juntos até as escadas. Sai libertou a sua mão da do seu soberano e foi recolher a sua roupa espalhada pela água. Subiu por uma das bordas e caminhou ao longo da piscina até ficar frente a frente com Sasuke mais uma vez.

- Regresso ao meu posto e farei o possível para corresponder às suas expectativas. Boa noite, Alteza.

Sai fez uma pequena vénia e sem esperar pela confirmação, retirou-se da grande sala. Encontrou o caminho vazio, vestiu-se e avançou. Desceu as escadas em espiral e quando estava quase a chegar ao fim, cruzou-se com Naruto.

- O que aconteceu Sai? Estás todo molhado!

- Foi só um acidente. Já sabes como sua senhoria perde o controlo às vezes.

O loiro suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. Olhou para o topo das escadas e tentou imaginar qual o estado de espírito que ia encontrar no seu parceiro.

- Vou então regressar ao meu posto de vigia. Até depois…

- Está bem, mas primeiro vê se vestes outra roupa.

Sai esboçou mais um sorriso falso e continuou o seu caminho. O pajem subiu as escadas, entrou no compartimento e dirigiu-se até à piscina. Aí encontrou Sasuke sentado dentro de água, com os braços apoiados na borda e relaxando.

- Escusavas de teres feito aquilo ao Sai. O coitado estava todo molhado.

Sasuke permaneceu com o olhar fechado e não se moveu. O loiro endireitou umas toalhas e tirou as suas botas. Ia a entrar na piscina quando reparou que o chão estava molhado.

- O Sai escorregou? – perguntou, olhando para o seu senhor que continuou silencioso.

Naruto despiu as suas roupas e entrou dentro de água também. Aproximou-se e começou a esfregar o tronco de Sasuke.

- Posso começar o meu serviço de hoje?

Debruçou-se para beijar o moreno, mas foi detido por uma mão forte que agarrou na sua cara.

- Não estou com paciência hoje.

Sasuke afastou-o e saiu de dentro da piscina. Cobriu o seu corpo com uma toalha, limpou o cabelo e retirou-se daquele salão.

- Raios Sasuke! E a minha recompensa pelo árduo trabalho de hoje? Afinal quem teve a ideia de encarregar o Sai da muralha fui eu.

Ouviu-se um candelabro a bater contra a parede e a partir-se em cacos no chão. O humor do rei não parecia ser o melhor no momento. Naruto cobriu o seu corpo com água e tentou relaxar. A qualquer momento ele sabia que o seu parceiro regressaria.

Após ter trocado de roupas, Sai voltou a sair à rua e regressou ao seu posto. Caminhou ao longo da muralha até ter à sua frente a parte que teria de mandar reconstruir. Já tinha escurecido e desta vez não havia estrelas no céu que iluminassem a sua observação. Aconchegou-se num manto comprido que trouxera consigo e sentou-se numa pedra fria a relembrar tudo o que tinha sucedido momentos antes. A noite estava muita fria, mas aquelas recordações o aqueciam. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Na próxima noite e na outra e ainda na outra… tentaria o mesmo. E assim tentando… um dia iria ter o seu posto onde bem ambicionava.

**Fim da 2ª Parte**


End file.
